Gaara's love or depression?
by Kaname-chan12
Summary: does Gaara fall in love with the OCC Arabella? or does she only cause him problems? find out here - please read and review. rated K for now but it may change so for safety it is rated T


**Arabella the two-tailed cat demon, wandering from birth had many families but the akatsuki follow her. She doesn't know how but they do. With her pale skin, dark hair, heightened senses, and gold eyes not a lot of people are willing to be nice to her. She has never felt love because of this. Her own parents committed suicide at her birth from shock. With no one to raise her she has never felt love or happiness. Her clothes are always black and red for the goth colors. The Village of the Sand was her home town. The place she ran from. But even in the end at 16 she wants to go back. She wants to find out her past. **

**I arrive finally. Maybe some one will help me with the Akatsuki. Though I doubt it. With a saddened look on my face I walked into the Sand Village. With a quick identification problem at the front gates they let me in. Of course their would be no record of me here. The Kazakage banished me himself. Enraged I walked to the Kazakage's office. Seeing that he wasn't busy the receptionist let me in without question.**

"**And you are." sad a red haired figure as I walked in the door.**

"**My name is Arabella Saiyomi, I was born here and was thrown out by the Kazakage because of my curse." I said balling up my fists to keep me from attacking.**

"**I just became the Kazakage," he said turning to face me. Green eyes surrounded my dark circles with only a mark to serve as eyebrows. He was gorgeous, "Anyway you are welcome here as long as I know that you have control over your....curse as you put it. I would use the same word but with more meaning." He started walking towards me.**

**I was frozen with a feeling I have never felt before. "Oh umm...don't worry about me I have been practicing all of my abilities since I was abandoned for the second time. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. But these guys in black cloaks with red clouds on them follow me every where and kill everyone near me, witch is why-" I couldn't even finish my sentence as I was quickly covered in sand and off the floor feeling like I was being crushed. I couldn't believe that a person so gorgeous could have such power. **

**The pressure was slowly released as I dropped to the ground gasping for air just staring at the new kazakage. He looked just as confused as I was.**

"**Get out before...I kill you." He turned with his fists clenched. I didn't move still to shocked to move. "Get Out!!!" I jumped up and ran out the door but I leaned on it for support when I left with my back on the door. I slowly slid down in fear but with another emotion that made my stomach flutter.**

**I slowly got up after catching my breath and walked back into the room. "Um...can I at least know your name?" I asked feeling stupid.**

"**My name is Gaara. Please stay as long as you like. My receptionist will show you your room." He said calmly but with edge. I knew he wanted me to leave afraid I guess. "Thank you Gaara." I quickly said shutting the door and walking to the receptionist area. **

**She showed me to the biggest coziest room I have ever seen. I thanked her and sat on the bed feeling safe for the first time in my life. **

**With a glass of milk and black silk pajamas I snuggled into bed with the lights off, falling into a deep sleep. I seemed to be dreaming but everything was black and red. I was wandering but somehow I was found by the black and red cloaked person who haunted my reality. He started to choke me. My throat closing and leaving me once again trying to gasp for air. **

**No air entered my body. I tried to count how long it was but I started to get sleepy and I heard a growl but then everything went black.**

**I sat up covered in sweat holding my throat gasping for air in the darkness of the room Gaara had let me stay in. **

"**Was it just a dream?" I whispered to myself.**

"**No." Gaara's familiar voice was coming from the corner of my room. I jumped and looked in his direction only seeing the pitch black of the room.**

"**Gaara? What happened are you okay?" I asked trying to find where his eyes would be. He seemed to be getting closer and I felt him sit on the bed next to me.**

"**I'm fine it's you I'm worried about, but I don't know why. Why do you entrance me so?" The last part I wasn't supposed to answer so I didn't.**

"**I'm fine, but thanks for worrying...why happened anyway?"**

"**Itachi Uchiha of the akasuki tried killing you in your sleep with his shadingan eyes. I got here just in time." He didn't technically finish his sentence. But I let it go.**

**That night I fell asleep with Gaara protecting me. I awoke to breakfast being served to me. It was an omelet and I accepted it greatly. Gaara was probably just getting some sleep after last night. He needs it. **

**I got dressed in my same uniform I made for myself and wandered around the building. I was just curious as to where I was and to sort things out in my head. I needed to know what happened last night. I tried so hard to remember but nothing came to mind. **

**After awhile I got lost not knowing what room was what and what hallway lead to her room. I sighed and tried to go down one last hallway. At the end I opened the door and found Gaara sleeping for once. I smiled and walked out of his room quietly.**

"**Wait." I heard him call with his eyes still shut. I turned around and walked back into the room. He had his arm out and had moved over to make room for me. **

"**Um sorry Gaara I was just wandering around and-"**

"**Just come here you help me stay calm and I need to think." I didn't say another word and laid down next to Gaara. He wrapped his arm around me and he fell asleep. I watched him sleep with a small smile on my face for over an hour before he awoke. **

"**I don't know what he sees in you." He looked crazy but he still looked like Gaara but he doesn't sound like him. Before I knew it I was being chocked with a crazed look in Gaara's eyes. I wasn't breathing and I didn't care I just wanted to help Gaara.**

**When I started wanting to gasp for air he let go and jumped half way across the room. "I shouldn't have asked you to come, you must leave before I can hurt you again." I slowly and painfully took a breath of air and shook my head no.**

"**Are just a dare devil or idiotic?!? I can kill you and you know it."**

"**And I don't care. Gaara I still want to be by your side, for as long as I can." I said putting all of my emotion into it.**

**He stayed frozen for a second and nodded but left. He probably has duties to attend to. I don't care. I just know he cares enough to help me and protect me.**

**I felt my neck and it felt sticky and wet. I looked at my hand and realized I was bleeding. He must have cut me with his nails or maybe the sand he can control, but I don't care. I start looking for a bathroom.**

**When I finally find one I wash off my neck and hold the wound until I find one of the many bandages I carry with me at all times. I wash again and put it on.**

**I finally find my room again and crash.**

**I awake at night time. With my light on. Arms are around me and I have to carefully slip out of his grasp, as to not wake him. I knew it would be **

**Gaara. He has had it rough since I came. I grab some new pajamas and head to the bathroom to change. But when I get there I start having second thoughts.**

**I don't want to cause him pain but I want to stay with him. I have to put his needs before mine. So without even saying goodbye I leave. I sneak past all the guards and as soon as I take a step onto the hot sand someone grabs my hand.**

**When I turn around Gaara is staring at me with cold eyes. **

"**Why are you leaving?"**

**I sadly look down, "Because Gaara I don't want to hurt you and I can see that you are tired from protecting me twenty-four-seven and I don't want that for you. I'm sorry Gaara." **

**He wipes one of my tears away. "I want you with me Bella. I have never felt love before and I think you are teaching me."**

"**Love? I have never heard of it." Gaara looked surprised.**

**On the way back to his mansion he explained my feelings that I have felt with him.**

"**So have you ever felt love? As you call it." I asked sitting in my own bed again. How I loved that word, bed, it is my heaven now. No more sleeping on the ground or in a tree. **

"**I'm starting to." He said turning and leaving me alone once again. I could tell why though I couldn't even put on pajamas before I passed out on the bed exhausted. I probably looked it for him to walk away like that.**

**The next morning I walked in to Gaara's office but it seemed no one was here. I went to look at the papers on his desk. Normal things, nothing out of the ordinary, I don't know why he wants me gone so much. **

**I was pinned to the wall by my wrists with sand facing a crazed looking Gaara again. "Give me a good reason why not to kill you before Gaara can stop me." The demon said using his voice. I was losing patience with this deamon. **

"**Well because if your happy then I'm happy. If you will be happy killing me then please do so." I said with a sad smile on my face. **

"**That's not what you want is it? I can tell you have a deamon in you, so which one is it?" He asked slowly walking closer.**

"**The deamon in me is the two-tail cat. Gives me heightened senses and makes me look the way I do but I love you both, the deamon and Gaara, you two complete each other. You can't live without him, and now neither can I. But if it will make you happy I will turn myself into the akatsuki for you." I said bravely.**

"**No, Gaara would just jump in after you, and he would go to the akatsuki if I killed you. I can see that now. But I will not give in easily." I heard a snap and I choked back a scream as I fell to the floor. He screamed instead of me and held his head falling onto his knees. **

**When I went to go comfort him he just scrambled back from me terrified. My right wrist ached but I held back my screams and carefully walked over to Gaara. He tried to get away from me but I jumped and hugged him. **

"**No you can't! I hurt you! I don't want you to feel pain, and I don't want you to hurt because of me! You have to stay away from me!"**

"**Gaara I don't care what you say, and I don't care what they say, I still...love you Gaara. No matter how many times you try to push me away, I will always love you Gaara." I said before the pain and blood loss made me black out. **

**When he grabbed my wrist he had cut deep into my wrist and fractured it. Gaara has been working on controlling the deamon better, but I don't care. As long as I can stay I am happy. **

"**Bella?, Bella are you awake?" I nodded but I didn't open my eyes. He always makes sure I take my pain medication every time on the hour. **

"**I'm awake but I don't hurt anymore." My eyes still closed but my ears could hear him walking closer to the bed with the shaking bottle of pills. **

"**Then sit up, I don't want you to choke." I smiled and still didn't open my eyes but I sat up and when I finally did Gaara was right in front of me. "You know I am so addicted to everything you differently then I do." I could help but smile a little but I held my hand out waiting for the pill that would make me fuzzy. **

**He handed me water first and then the pill in the other hand. I quickly downed the pill and gave him back the water. I whipped my eyes. "What time is it anyway?" sleepiness heard in my voice.**

"**It's almost noon Bella." He wanted to laugh I could tell. Finally I could almost make him smile. It has been almost two weeks since I came here and we have already gotten so close. **

"**Oh well I better get dressed huh?" I said a little loopy already.**

**He nodded and helped me up handing me my usual outfit. I made sure he was out of the room before I quickly changed.**

**I met him in his office. He has been including me in meetings and asking me what I think would be best a lot. I don't know why he relies on me so much but he does. The last time I went into his office, today, right now he was scared.**

"**Bella go to your room and hide there! Don't come out of your closet before I tell you too alright?" scared and not knowing what was going on I agreed. I heard explosions and screams but nothing to close. But Gaara never came back. And I never left the closet until the next day when I could swear I heard Gaara in there with me.**

"**Bella I'm sorry I have failed, but you should be safe. Just never leave the mansion. I'm sorry." He said to me**

**I cried not knowing exactly what happened but I was scared and no one could comfort me. Not anymore.**

**(from Kami-Chan12: please disregard spelling errors and me saying her and she instead of me and I but I am doing Rp's currently where it is in third person lol so I get confused sometimes. anyway I hope you enjoyed and please comment so I will encouraged to write a new chapter.  
**


End file.
